powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jet Squad
This will be the sixth installment of the Power Rangers Rebirth Era. In the aftermath of the Power Rangers Beast Warriors finale, the government has decided to create a new organization called Jet Squad to watch the skies for any alien activity happening. What they don't know is that there had been Demon Spirits from the Underworld that have threatened to take over the Earth. In order to stop this threat, Jet Squad must recruit five people to become Power Rangers as they use special Jet Morphers, JetZords, Megazords, and weapons to become the Power Rangers Jet Squad. Rangers Allies *'Commander Ajax' *'Dr. Hart' *'Power Rangers Beast Warriors' Villains *'Demon Spirits' **'Demon Queen' **'Jexor' **'Prince Hades' **'Reptors': footsoldiers Arsenal *'Jet Morphers' *'Jet Blasters' *'Jet Blades' *'Kick Jets' *'Red Ultimate Jetpack Ranger' Zords *'Jet UltraZord ' **'Jet Squad Megazord' ***'Jet 1' ***'Jet 2' *** Jet 3 ***'Jet 4' ***'Jet 5' **'Jet Battle CarrierZord"' **'Air Force Megazord' ***'Air Force Jet 6' ***'Air Force Jet 7' ***'Air Force Jet 8' Episodes #"The Sky is the Limit, Part 1": As Demon Spirits rise from the Underworld, Jet Squad chooses five young adults to become the world's next team of Power Rangers. #"The Sky is the Limit, Part 2": The Rangers learn how to use their powers, including their weapons and Zords. Meanwhile, a group of Demons attack the city in their first attempt to pollute Earth. #"Rise of the Megazord": The Power Rangers try to unlock the power of the Megazord. Meanwhile, a demon with Rock powers plans to destroy the city from the ground up; Mel has trouble dealing with her Ranger life. #"Choices": Jimmy has trouble making the right choice for himself. #"The Tracker": A demon assassin tries to take down each Ranger one by one. #"Red On Call": Christian deals with a leadership dilenma after his past was revealed. Meanwhile, a magnet-powered demon takes tanks from the chemical plant in order to release the toxins out of the Air. #"Release the Battleship": After a close defeat, the Rangers must unlock the power of the Jet Squad Battle CarrierZord. #"The Power Stealer": The Power Rangers deal with a group of thieves when they steal their Morphers. #"The Ranger Con": In continuation of "The Power Stealer", the Rangers try to manipulate the thieves into getting their Morphers back. #"The Trio, Part 1": As the demons grow stronger, Ajax must pick three new Rangers to join in on the fight against evil, but the Demons have already stole the power. #"The Trio, Part 2": The Rangers must battle a new threat that is stronger than anything they encountered before. but nothing could prepare them for a battle against enemies like theirselves. #"The Trio, Part 3": After the Rangers have turned the siblings back to good, they're asked to joined Jet Squad. #"Jetpack Power": When the enemy starts to get stronger, Christian earns a special new Battlizer to stop the new threat. #"Things Weren't the Same": When Mel tests a new Ranger Training Simulator, it backfires and she enters an alternate reality. As things get stranger, she tries to escape before she's trapped in there forever. #"That Boy is Mine": After Alex talks to a boy that Clara has a crush, the two start fighting. So that they get along, the other Rangers try to force them to make up. #"Thrax' Revenge, Part 1": Thrax, the son of Rita and Zedd, returns and threatens to destroy every Ranger that was. The Rangers enlist the Beast Warriors to help them. #"Thrax' Revenge, Part 2": The Power Rangers team-up with the Beast Warrior Rangers in order to defeat Thrax once and for all. #"Air Force Secrets": The relationship between the Air Force Rangers and Ajax when it is revealed that he is their father. Meanwhile, Dr. Hart tries to find a way to combine all Zords. #"Things and Demons with Things": The Rangers finds a special artifact that the Demons want. #"The Key": The Rangers fly to Egypt to hide the Key of the Queen in order to prevent her return. Meanwhile, Ajax is attacked and kidnapped by the Demons. #"The Queen's Return": Failing to save Ajax and hide the Key, the Rangers do everything in their power to prevent the Queen's return, but fail again. #"All or Nothing": The Demons start targeting the Jet Squad Headquarters. #"Hope Lost": With all of their powers gone, the Rangers lose hope in defeating the Demons and saving Earth. #"Restoration": Dr. Hart re-creates the Rangers' Morphers and tries to convince them to try to get Ajax back and save the world. #"Queen Unlimited": With the Queen up to her full power, she uses it to start a reign of terror beginning with the city. #"Descend to Destruction": With the Earth now poisoned, and the Rangers nearly defeated, Hope is fully lost. Until, the Rangers find a weak spot in the Queen. In order to defeat her, the Rangers must fight their way to her, and save the world in the sixth-season finale. See Also